Peace or Violence
by Alexie Rose
Summary: OS plutôt court donc pas de résumé possible. Venez lire, c'est tout. Ecrit en pensant à la chanson de Stromae mais pas grand chose à voir. Not a song fic. Reviews please !


Peace or Violence.

Hermione Granger était connue comme étant la meilleure élève de sa promotion et comme étant la meilleure amie du célébrissime Harry Potter et petite amie de Ronald Weasley. Sauf que c'était faux. Enfin, surtout pour la dernière partie. Elle ne sortait pas avec Ron et c'est pour cela qu'elle marchait furieusement dans les couloirs. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui, depuis sa deuxième année mais à force de l'attendre, elle s'était rendue compte qu'un « eux » n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner. Etre ami avec lui, d'accord, mais qu'ils sortent ensemble, arrivée à leur 7eme année elle n'y croyait pas. Malheureusement pour elle, son imbécile d'ami roux s'était rendu compte en début de 7eme année qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de son côté qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle lui avait fait comprendre, mais comme tout adolescent rempli d'hormones, il ne l'avait pas super bien pris. Et depuis, il s'amusait à lancer des rumeurs sur le dos de la jeune fille. Hermione avait compté sur Harry, pour le raisonner, mais ce dernier vivait le parfait amour avec sa sœur et ne voulait en aucun cas s'attirer les foudres de la famille de la jeune fille.

- Vive la solidarité, grogna Hermione en continuant de marcher.

La jeune fille, tellement emporté dans sa colère, n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un était présent dans le couloir. Ce dernier sourit en voyant la jeune fille dans tous ses états et se dit qu'en bon serpentard il se devait de l'énerver encore un peu plus.

- On parle toute seule sang-de-bourbe ?

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre quelqu'un parler. Bien sur, elle avait reconnu la voix de l'interlocuteur, et bien sur, elle avait compris qu'il s'adressait à elle. Cet affable surnom ne faisait plus rien à la jeune fille. Elle avait compris que tous ces serpentard étaient totalement idiots pour croire que le sang influait sur l'intelligence et la supériorité. Elle se retourna alors et vit le jeune homme blond adossé au mur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Malefoy, c'est pas le moment, pesta-t-elle.

Elle reprit sa route, encore plus énervée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui dans un couloir isolé du château alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on lui foute la paix. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta en entendant des pas derrière elle.

- Malefoy, dis moi que tu n'es pas en train de me suivre, siffla-t-elle sans se retourner.

- D'accord, j'te l'dis pas, fit-il innocemment.

Elle devina facilement le petit sourire typiquement DragoMalefoyen qu'il devait arborer. Elle se retourna de rage et ne rendit même pas compte qu'il était si près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- T'énerver, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Et bien tu arrives trop tard puisque l'autre débile qu'on appelle ami l'a fait avant toi.

Il ne dit rien mais lui sourit. Elle le regarda bizarrement, puis sa colère reprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Toi, fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda l'air de dire « je ne te suis pas ».

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Granger.

Hermione cru discerner de la déception dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête, reprit son regard noir et fit demi tour pour reprendre sa route. Elle arriva enfin où elle souhaitait aller : la tour d'astronomie. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et essaya de faire le vide. Sur ce coup là, Ron avait fait fort. Toute l'école était maintenant persuadé qu'Hermione et lui sortait ensemble et que cette dernière était une véritable nymphomane. Elle vida son esprit et regarda les étoiles. Puis alors qu'elle commençait à se relaxer, elle repensa à son altercation avec son homologue préfets-en-chef.

- Je rêve où il a insinué que j'étais trop bête pour comprendre quelque chose ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, outrée.

Elle s'énerva alors de nouveau sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la porte, le serpentard l'avait entendu et arborait un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient fait la paix -puisqu'ils partageaient les mêmes appartements ils avaient pensé qu'une trêve serait un bon plan- qu'il n'aimait plus la mettre en colère.


End file.
